A blade assembly of a hair clipper typically includes a blade set having a fixed blade in face-to-face relation with a movable blade. An electric motor is drivingly connected to the movable blade to effect reciprocation thereof in response to actuation of the motor. A number of suitable motors and driving arrangements are known.
Hair clipper performance can generally be improved by cleaning cut hairs from around the blade set and the driving arrangement and by lubricating the blade set and the driving arrangement. To allow for this, the blade assembly is often configured to be movable from an operating position to an open position such that the blade set and the driving arrangement are exposed. Such movement also allows for the performance of other maintenance on the blade set and the driving arrangement.
In the past, blade assemblies had to be released and moved away from the housing through a direct manual force on the blade assembly, or by directly disengaging a hook from a corresponding recess in the lower front end of the housing.